


Thank you, RFA, for everything...

by serpxnsortia



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, Hugs, Loneliness, M/M, Oops, Sorry Not Sorry, my poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpxnsortia/pseuds/serpxnsortia
Summary: Forgive me, RFA, for not being the angel that you always wanted. Forgive me...





	

The sound of a gunshot, the smell of gunpowder and a river of blood streaming down his body, which gradually lost force and fell to the ground without warning.

Shouts, cries and words he could pronounce.

That was all V could feel and do in a few seconds as his world slowly collapsed, as the light faded into the deepest abyss he could never return to.

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...'. He thought, because V has not the strength to say it.

Arms seemed to catch him, wrapping him with them and flooding everything with his expensive perfume...

'Jumin... I'm so sorry..' He managed to open his eyes for a few seconds to see the face of his friend, a face flooded with tears that fell uncontrollably and ended on his own face, being lost forever.

"Jihyun... you promised..." Jumin's broken voice sounded in his ears, as if he is moving away from him little by little. "You promised me to stay with me forever... Do not do this to me..." Jumin hugged more the body of his great friend, trying to cover the wound with his hand ... But he already knew that it was too late, V could not be helped. "Stay with me please..."

'Jumin... I'm so sorry, forgive me... Forgive me for being a bad friend all this time, for abandoned you knowing how bad you were, how lonely you felt in spite of being surrounded by people... Forgive me for not being able to see you really happy with the person that someday you love more than your life... Forgive me, because I will never be the uncle of your children or the godfather of your wedding... Forgive me for not creating more memories together with you, not to see you as an old man and talk every afternoon about our adventures as children, about all our good memories... Forgive me because I think this is what I deserve, the price that I must pay for you and all RFA be happy the rest of your lives... I would go to hell if it were necessary to guarantee it...'.

"I hate you, Jihyun..." Jumin murmured, still crying. "I hate you with all my heart...".

'I also hate myself... For lying, for not having stopped Rika in time and saving Saeran... For not being good to you, Jaehee, Hyun, MC, Yoosung, Luciel... Not being good to anyone... For being the devil instead of being the angel that you all much needed...'.

Cold, that was how his body was staying. The blood kept coming out and stained his friend's beautiful costume, but it seemed that this one did not care... The pain could with him at that moment and did not control it.

'Jumin... I hope someday you will be happy and stop feeling lonely. Yoosung, you will surely become the best man I will ever meet... Luciel and Saeran, now is your time to create good memories together. Hyun, you will be the best actor ever known the mankind. Jaehee... I hope to see you enjoy life and value yourself better than you do, because deep down you are one of the most incredible women I have ever known. MC... Thanks for everything, I hope you can take care of all these better than I have tried... I leave them in your hands, I know you will do it well... Guys, you are the best people I have ever met and I hope that someday you will reach the happiness that you deserve... My soul will always be with you...'.

And with one last sigh, one last heartbeat, Kim Jihyun left the earthly world to meet God in the kingdom of heaven and watch over his family until the end of his days and welcome them with open arms ...

'Thank you, RFA, for everything...'.


End file.
